Love Me or Hate Me
by LloydLoverFan333
Summary: "My name is Jenna Hutchinson. Lord Garmadon killed my parents and little sister. He turned me into what I am now. A thief. A liar. A killer. I serve Lord Garmadon until the end. Will I ever find love? Or will I hate everyone and kill anyone who stands in my way?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a new story I'm making! My 4th story actually. I hope you love this story as much as you love the others! I'll be happy if you would review and comment! Thank you once again!**

Jenna (POV) I was at my room cleaning my silver daggers. Each dagger had dried blood on them, so I was cleaning it with a rag. I killed another person in Ninjago. Not because I wanted to but by the orders of Lord Garmadon. After a while he learned to gain my trust as I did the same. He is the only one that trusts me. The people. The police. The ninjas. All of them want me to go to jail. I can't blame them, I've stole so many objects and killed so many innocent people. That they want me to be where I belong, but other people differ they want me dead.

But only the protection of Lord Garmadon keeps me safe. But he only does that so I can get the objects he most desires. No one has ever stopped me, no one has ever captured me nor has anyone seen my face. I always leave a white card with a red heart every time I steal or kill someone. Those who do see me never live long enough to tell their tale. No has ever captured me not even the famous Ninjas.

One rule Lord Garmadon always told me was to keep away from the Ninjas especially the Green Ninja. He never told me why but nevertheless I respected that rule at all costs.

I heard someone knocking my door. I looked up to where I was cleaning my daggers.

"Come in!" I yell loud enough so the person on the other side of the door could hear.

The door flew open, and standing on the doorway was none other than Lord Garmadon.

"Well, well, well. You've done a good job...as always." he exclaimed.

"I'm the best thief and one of the best killers Ninjago has ever known. I always do a good job." I claimed.

"That I am sure. But, I have another task for you." he declared.

"And that is?" I ask.

"To rob a diamond. There showing it in Ninjago City at this very moment." he began while staring at the window. "It is presented at a museum the place is heavily guarded so I advice you to be careful."

"What's the name of the museum?" I ask one more.

"It's the only museum in Ninjago City." he assured.

"But why do you want it?" I ask.

"It's one of the biggest diamond Ninjago has ever seen, and I want it." he admitted.

"Yes Lord Garmadon, whatever you say." I assured to him.

"It's about to get dark, tonight I want that diamond in my hands, I trust you won't get caught?" he cautioned.

"Remember who your dealing with, I'm not like the other thieves. I can and will succeed at my work. Is that not how you showed me? In how you created me?" I declared.

He gave me an evil smile and turned to leave but before he left he stopped without looking at me.

"Oh Jenna, and do be careful not to get captured by the Ninjas."

And then he walked away.

I stood up from my bed and closed the door. I walked back to my previous spot and sat down. I looked out the window and saw it was about to be sunset. I got my silver daggers and put them on top of a brown wooden shelf that was next to my bed. I slumped down my bed looking at the ceiling.

"Mine as well get some rest, I got a long night ahead of me." I whispered to myself.

So I got under the sheets and closed my eyes. Knowing I only had a few hours before getting to work.

**I know the chapter is a bit to short but I needed it to end this way for the second chapter to come up. I hoped this chapter didn't suck and that you all loved it. Anyways comment and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is my second chapter in my new story! Can I get more reviews? Plz! Anyways comment! **

Cole (POV) I was playing video games with my brothers. It was sunset and we had a few hours before going to the museum. Why are we going to the muesum? Well because we had to protect the most precious diamond in Ninjago.

Some police claimed that The Red Heart will be there to get the diamond. The Red Heart is the best thief and the best killer anyone has ever seen. No one has ever saw The Red Heart. No one even knows if its a man or a women. Many people suspect its a man but nobody knows.

"I win again!" Jay cheered for the fifth time in a row.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know." I grumbled while rolling my eyes.

"Stop being a sore loser Cole. You knew you didn't have a chance to win." he boasted.

Once again I rolled my eyes, while Kai chuckled at our argument.

"Come on guys, we need to get ready to go to the museum. Hopefully we can capture The Red Heart this time." Kai explained.

"Hopefully..." Zane repeated.

We all went to the Bridge where Lloyd, Nya and Sensei Wu were at.

"Have you got an idea in how were going to capture The Red Heart?" I asked Lloyd who was sitting in a chair.

"No. The Red Heart is hard to catch and even harder to see, especially at night." Lloyd groaned.

"Isn't there a way?" Nya added.

"No." all of us five groaned.

"When there is a problem, there will always be an answer. No matter how well hidden it is, it will always be there." Sensei assured while sitting in the floor meditating.

"Yea, but what's the answer?" Jay declared while leaning against the wall and huuging Nya.

"I wish I knew." Kai replied.

"How long until we get to the museum?" Lloyd questioned.

"Actually were already here." Zane reported.

* * *

We were all at the deck looking at Ninjago City below us. The city looked beautiful when it was night. The lights standing out in the dark.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

They all put there ninja masks on, showing me they were ready. I put on my mask and took out my golden scythe.

"Ninja go!" I yell while jumping off the ship.

I loved the way the night air sweeped through my whole body while I fell. After a few seconds I spinned my scythe around, and my weapon turned into a veachile. I saw that Lloyd was riding with Kai and that everyone already had there veachile.

When we landed on the ground we turned our veachile back to our weapon.

"Do you think The Red Heart is already here?" Jay asked.

"For all we know, The Red Heart could already have stolen the diamond." Kai suggested.

"Come on guys! Were Ninjas! I'm sure we'll be able to capture The Red Heart this time." Lloyd said trying to convince everyone.

"Easier said then done." Jay murmured.

* * *

We were inside the museum. Kai and I were guarding the entrance while Lloyd, Jay and Zane were guarding the diamond.

"You think we'll ever know who The Red Heart is?" Kai asked me.

"Who knows, but I'm thinking its a man. I mean, no women will be able to kill or rob that good." I replied with a shrug.

"I think its a man too but who knows." Kai concluded.

Jay (POV) We were inside a big white marble room. There was only one window with the moon shining in. It was just enough light for us to see the whole room. The walls had paintings all over them. There were stone sculptures in each four corners of the room.

But in the middle of the room was the biggest diamond I have ever seen. It was at least six inches tall and seven inches wide. It was on top of a white rectangular marble and was inside a square glass.

"Do you think The Red Heart is even going to come?" Lloyd whined.

Ever since Lloyd turned older he's been more mature and has focused more on his training. But, every once in a while that childhood mind will always kick in.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Zane remarked.

Jenna (POV) I was a few yards away from the window they were keeping the diamond at. I was wearing black shoes, black pants, black long sleeve shirt, black gloves and a black mask where only my gray eyes show. My daggers were inside my pockets. My long strawberry hair was inside the mask so no one can see what gender I am.

There was no light inside the window but I knew someone must be protecting the diamond. I got a medium size rock that was beside me. I went to hide in the shadow that was close to the window. I took my aim and threw the rock at the window and quickly tried to disappear in the shadow. Three people appeared at the window, one white, one green, one blue. Lord Garmadon always told me there were five ninjas. So the black and red ninja were missing.

_Probably there guarding the doors..._

Who cares how strong someone is, the main key in killing and robing is to think. If you plan things carefully you can get away with anything.

Suddenly I see the black and red ninja outside the window and the blue and white ninja were looking out the window.

_Now the green ninja is guarding the door..._

I think and I think. How can I get pass all five ninjas?

I still have the element of surprise. I have to turn there greatest strength into there greatest weakness. I know there elements by heart and I know who posseses what element. But that dosen't make things easier.

I never had to deal with all five ninjas in one place. They need to be seperated, that's my best chance.

The two ninjas who were looking out the window left. The black ninja left and went inside the museum while the red ninja was left alone. He had a golden sword in his hands and was looking around the place.

Then an idea came to my mind...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! How are you liking my story so far? Good? Hopefully I get more reviews! Please!**

Kai (POV) I looked around the place, just ouside the window where the diamond was kept at. But, no matter how hard I looked I couldn't see anyone. Suddenly I heard a noise at the far right of the window. I went closer to get a better look, I only saw trees and bushes nothing more. Unexpectedly something or someone got my sword from my hands. I looked around but no one was there, I turned a full circle and still no one was there. But, before I could scream for help, a sharp object touched my skin. With one hand it was holding the dagger towards my throat with the other it was tying my hands at the back of my body.

When the person was done it taped my mouth shut and went to tying my legs, after that I couldn't move or speak. Then I realized who might be doing this. The Red Heart. Instantly I panicked but I didn't dare move. The Red Heart looked at me, the grey eyes showing. It raised it's left hand showing me my golden sword. My eyes widen. Did it want to kill me? But, the person did something that surprised me even more. The Red Heart left with my sword, but left me untouched, it let me live. I was stunned but I was glad I was alive even though I was tied up and couldn't tell the others.

Jenna (POV) After taking care of the red ninja and having his sword in my possession. I needed another plan to get another person out of the building. But, first I needed to hide the sword somewhere, the weapon attracted to much light. I went a few yards away from where I tied the fire ninja and set it under a bush. Before I left, I looked at my surroundings so I remember where I left the sword.

I went back to the museum and got another rock and threw it at the window and went into hiding. This time the black ninja came outside and only the blue ninja was looking out the window. The black ninja was looking around and I could hear him call his friend's name, but no answer. I grinned knowing I did a good job with his friend.

Now I needed the black ninja closer so I could attack. I was debating if I should whisper to him to come. Tempt him to come, but should I? I shook my head. It wouldn't be wise if I used my voice.

Instead I got another rock and scratched it in the pavement. He looked towards me, but like I was hiding in the shadows he couldn't see me. He was walking towards me not looking anywhere else. I moved from the place I was and went to hide in a shadow that was close by. When he got to the previous spot where I was, he couldn't find me. And to my great plan, his friends won't be able to see him or me, for we were hiding in the shadows. My smile grew wider and wider.

"Who's there?" he asks having his weapon ready to fight.

I almost laughed at him, he doesn't know who's he dealing with.

_I don't use my weapons to fight, I use them to harm and kill..._

"Who's there?" he asks once again more determined.

_He still can't see me...even if I'm a few feet away from him..._

I got my dagger ready and when he came closer I stabbed him in the waist.

He let go of his scythe and put both of his hands in the wound that I made, he groaned in protest. I got into aim again and stabbed him in his thigh. He fell to his knees and then his whole body fell to the floor. There was a pool of blood around him. I went towards him and checked his pulse.

_He'll live, lucky for him I'm not going to kill him or his friends because of Lord Garmadon's orders..._

I picked up his scythe that was on the ground and left him there where he was, knowing he'll live if anyone finds him.

_He'll be weak but alive..._

I went to the previous spot I left the red ninja sword. I picked up the sword and was now carrying two weapons.

When I was close to the window, I left the weapons far from the window where no one can see them but close enough so I can return to them.

I went to the window and risked a look in what was inside. I saw the blue and white ninja guarding the diamond but the green ninja gone.

_He's guarding the doors no doubt..._

I knocked on the glass and returned to the golden weapons. The three ninjas came looking confused. I got some dirt that was lying beside me and threw it at them. While they were distracted and couldn't see anything, I got both the weapons and went inside the museum.

I found the room that led towards the precious mineral. When the diamond was in front of me I set down the ninjas weapons and took off the glass that was protecting it. I snatched the valuable mineral and got the two weapons on the floor and put it on top of the white rectangular marble. Making sure they looked like an 'x' when it was on top of the marble. My hand went straight to my pocket and found a card. I set it on top of the weapons. The red heart showing who has been there.

I started hearing talking and footsteps outside and starting running out of the museum and into the night sky. Putting as much distance from the museum and me as possible. I smile knowing I succeeded in my mission and that in my hands, I had a diamond that was valuable through out Ninjago.

**Comment! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! You miss me? cx Anyways comment and review! Please! **

Fire crackling

No noise

Fire crackling

A laugh

Smell of smoke

_Come here..._

A voice

_No..._

Burned wood

_Let me get you out of here..._

The voice again

_My parents..._

Screams of help

_I'll get you out of here..._

Once more the voice

_My sister..._

Screams of agony

Two hands on my waist, or is it four?

Lifts me up. Not touching the ground anymore.

Fire. Smoke. Screams.

Then black

* * *

Jenna (POV) I opened my eyes immediately. Light blasted through my eyes. I blinked before adjusting to the blinding light. I realized I was holding my breath, I closed my eyelids and exhaled.

Another nightmare.

Did something happened to you that was so important, but you just couldn't remember the feeling? The anxiety? The horror? But, when you sleep and go to your world of dreams, you remember that exact same day...that moment. Remember that feeling of that day. Remember all the horror of that exact moment. But, finally you wake up to the flashing light and forget...everything. Forget the feeling. Anxiety. Horror.

I have that same dream...or is it nightmare?

I have it almost everyday.

Not everyday. Just almost...

That was the day my family died...that was the day that I survived...

The voice was Lord Garmadon and mine, I figured that out a couple of years before. But that dosen't make it any less terrifying.

I closed my eyes breathing in deeply. I opened my eyes once more and looked to my left. There, in front of my eyes was the beautiful diamond on top of my cabinet. Beside the cabinet was the window that was letting in the radiant light.

I replayed the events on my mind. Every single detail rewinding in my memory.

I left the bed and went to take a shower.

When I got inside the shower, I let every single drop roll down my bare skin. Let the cold droplets touch my warm skin.

After showering I put on some clothes, made my bed and got the diamond. I left my room and walked through the complex hallways until I reached the kitchen. I opened a cabinet and took out some cookies and ate them.

I let the beautiful taste drop into my mouth. Letting each bite last eternatiy in my mouth.

I heard a door open and close behind me. I didn't look I just continued eating.

"I see you are holding my diamond." the harsh and raspy voice only to be identified as Garmadon.

I didn't have to look back to know he was looking at the mineral clutched in my hand.

Finally I turned around to look at him looking straight into his eyes.

"It wasn't easy getting the diamond, I'll want something in return." I declared at him.

"I grant you safety, protection, shelter , food and a place to sleep." he growled wanting this conversation over.

But, I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. It took me a lot of work to get this _item_.

"I know! But, I want to go out there! See Ninjago! Its been so long since I've seen it in broad daylight! But, when I do go I have to see it at night and I don't even have time to look at the monuments or architecture because I'm running away so I won't get caught!" I fumed at him.

All I said was true as I let all my words sink in. He glared at me not making the slightest movement.

"Please I'll do anything, just let me see Ninjago again..." I pleade.

"No. And give me my diamond." He spoke putting threat to each word.

I stared at him but gave it to him nonetheless and then he left without another word.

A few minutes after he left I went to my room and looked out the window.

It was filled with rocky gray mountains with plain green fields. It was devoted with amazing creatures and yet it looked like its missing something.

I sighed.

I went to my bed and let myself drop face first in the soft mattress. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was sleeping once more.

* * *

Lloyd (POV) The Ninjas and I were pacing around the deck waiting for Sensei and Nya to return from our room. When we found Cole, he was weak, barely had a pulse and he looked dead. He was in a pool of blood not moving. We brought him to the ship as soon as we found him. Since then Nya and Sensei have been trying to cure him.

"He's going to be fine." A female voice says.

Nya.

"Are you sure?" Kai objected.

"Yes, he'll be alright. But, he won't be able to train or fight any time soon." Sensei commented.

"At least The Red Heart didn't get the golden weapons." Jay mumbled.

"But _why_ didn't The Red Heart steal it?" I say dumbfounded.

"Probably didn't know the value of it, I don't know but the point is The Red Heart was able to steal the diamond! How are we going to get it back?!" Kai ranted.

"Do not worry brother we will find it." Zane assured.

"Yeah but how?! We don't even know where to start!" I complain.

"You know there is something you haven't tried." Nya pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Kai asked desperate.

"A trap..." she requested.

"We have set a trap but it NEVER works." I say.

"Well then I don't know." Nya sighed.

"There is something I've been thinking." Kai pondered.

"And that is?" Jay asked.

"Why didn't The Red Heart kill us? Cole and me? It was able to kill us right where we were and he or she didn't. The Red Heart hesitated." Kai gulped.

"I don't know my brother, probably The Red Heart didn't want to waste time?" Zane offered.

I sighed and left them talking and went to the game room. I sat at the couch and put my head back closing my eyes.

I'm supposed to be the Green Ninja and I can't even defend one of my team mates. But, one thing is for sure is that The Red Heart will pay, for doing harm to Cole, Ninjago and everybody else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry it took a month to come back. I've been loaded with so much homework I barely have time to write stories! Anyways here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

Jenna (POV) I woke up once more and saw that it was around noon. I sighed remembering the argument me and Garmadon had. I looked out the window and saw how the wind was brushing through the leaves of the trees. I saw a leaf detached from a branch and follow the direction of the wind. I was looking in how _free_ it was.

Anger boiled through me, I wasn't going to let Garmadon keep me here for eternity.

I went to the corner of my room, there I had a full length mirror. I checked myself, I had red Adidas with blue jeans. With a white shirt that has a big red heart in the middle.

My strawberry hair was down with little curls at the end. I had no make up in my face, one reason is because Garmadon never bought me some and even if he did I wouldn't know how to put it on my face.

I think of how many women I have killed that had make up on. How delicately it was in their face, in how perfect it looked. I looked at myself imagining how I would look with make up.

I shake my head.

"Thats nonsense." I say.

For truly it was, I wasn't born to put make up and look pretty. I was made to kill, rob and lie, and if there is a time in where I have to die. I'll be happy knowing I died knowing I did something I was good at.

Killing. Robbing. Lying.

I smiled knowing those three words describe me so well. Who would've thought a teenage girl like me could be feared through out Ninjago.

I looked in the full length mirror, but my sight soon went to my hands.

How many people have I killed with these hands? How many people have died because of me? How much human blood has been in my hands?

"Oh so many, so many have died...and there is still more to come..." I whisper.

I grin and then leave my room, for today no one in Ninjago will expect The Red Heart to be walking right through them. To be seen by a murder. For today one might die in my hands.

* * *

Cole (POV) I wince as I try to leave my bed. When I stood up right I saw the room shift from side to side. I felt dizzy. I close my eyes shut and then opened them again. Not a single piece of furniture was moving. I try to use my legs to move but I was only able to move a few inches.

"Stupid legs!" I yell.

I walk more and more until I got to the door knob. I put my hand on the hard cold metal. I didn't turn it, I just held it for dear life. A few moments later I opened the door and went into the hallway. I looked both left and right, the hallway was deserted. I walked a bit more until I got to the stairs that lead me up to the deck.

"Come on Cole you can do this, your the strongest one of the team." I whisper.

I held on to the rail and put my left leg on the first stair and so I went up until I got to the fifth stair.

_Almost there..._

And that's when I slip...

I try holding to the rail but it was no use I slip and I couldn't have stop it. The corner of one of the stairs hits my thigh, the exact place where The Red Heart stabbed me. I let a blood curdling scream escape my lips. I put both hands on the now opened wound. I look at it, blood was spilling from the white bandages. My vision blurred and couldn't think straight. The pain was to painful, I have felt so much pain but nothing is compared to this.

I heard screams and people talking. I saw a flash of blue, green, white, and red. But I couldn't tell who they were. My mind couldn't think of nothing else but the pain.

After that everything was black.

* * *

Jenna (POV) I was sitting in a table outside a shop. The shop was named Coffee Express. The waiter came a second time and gave me my glass donut and my coffee. I thanked the waiter and gave her a cunning smile, she of course returned the same gesture.

I looked around the city, so many people were shopping, working or just walking to have a great time.

I smiled at the a city.

So many people I'm able to kill, so many people I'm able to torture.

I took a sip of the hot brown coffee.

I kept thinking of all the people I have killed. Some of them must have been a son or daughter. A dad or mom. A husband or wife. Either way there dead.

My first few kills I always hesitated but when I started cutting, stabbing and disemboweling bodies more and more I got used to the feeling. Now I kill without mercy.

_People don't matter, they die everyday the only person that cares about them is themselves..._

I always think that after a kill. Nobody will miss them anyways, nobody...

'People' aren't real there objects. Objects that are able to be born but also able to die.

If they were 'people' they would never die. They would be immortal.

But sadly there hasn't been a _real_ person in Ninjago. _I'm_ not even a _real_ person, I'm an object, just like everybody else. But one thing separates _me_ from _them_, and that one thing is...

"I'm a predator not prey..." I say softly.

**Hey you guys! If some of Jenna's thinking made you kind of uncomfortable, I'm sorry. But we are looking at someone who has had a messed up childhood and was taught to kill people and not care about them. And hopefully your starting to like my story because I am cx anyways bye and see you next chapter**!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long update everybody! Hopefully you haven't abanded me yet! I've been busy and will probably continue like that. Sorry! Anyways here is a new chapter you'll all love! Review and comment! **

Cole (POV) I wake up as the light is shining through. I process in where I am. When my vision clears, I can see Lloyd, Kai, Zane and Jay.

"Are you alright my brother?" Zane asks.

They were all sitting in the other bed across from mine.

"Yeah..." I groaned.

"Well that's the biggest lie I heard from you." Jay pointed out.

Kai cracks a smile in his face as well does Lloyd.

"Nice seeing our clown hasn't change since my close-to-death scene." I chuckle.

Jay rolls his eyes at me as everyone bursts into laughter. I cringe as my muscles interact when I laugh.

"But are you okay? You were close to dying at that moment, we all thought we lost you." Kai claims.

"Yeah, nice way in lifting my spirits. Bringing up my death is a really good way into making me smile." I roll my eyes at him.

In a way I am okay though. Everything hurts, everything is sore but overall I'm fine. And yes that's an experience I would never want to repeat. But I'll have to admit at that moment I thought I _was_ going to die.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Did you see how The Red Heart looked?" Lloyd asks eagerly.

"No...I wish I would have though. It could have given us a lead or something." I cough.

"Well I did see something." Kai whispers as if it was a dangerous secret, and in a way it probably is.

"What? What did you see?" Jay eagerly asks.

"He or she had grey eyes. When I looked in them I thought I was going to die. But all of a sudden I survived. As if he or she was holding back. I don't really know." Kai sighs.

"But how does that help us? Okay, we know the color of The Red Heart eyes, so what? It doesn't give us any leads. There are probably a thousand people with grey eyes in Ninjago." I claim.

"At least we _know_ something rather than nothing." Lloyd scoffs.

I sigh.

"You have a point there..."

"Okay, so what else do we know? For one thing is for sure, The Red Heart is smart. Lethal even. Dangerous yes. But what else?" Kai asks.

"Probably he or she may have a weakness?" Zane asks all of us.

"And if The Red Heart _does_ have a weakness, what is it? Will we ever find it?" Lloyd presses on.

"So many questions not enough answers."

We look at the doorway and there is standing Kai sister. We were so wrapped up in our dream of getting The Red Heart we didn't even notice her standing there.

"In that you are right love." Jay smiles and walks up to her to grab her waist.

Immediately Kai stands to his feet.

"Well...what else should we talk about?" Kai says while he pulls Nya out of Jay grasp just when he was about to kiss her.

"We could start by you letting me go so I can kiss my boyfriend." Nya smiles innocently.

Kai rolls his eyes and let's go of his little sister.

"I see you will never stop being an overprotective brother." Zane remarks.

We all laugh, well all of us except Kai.

Kai rolls his eyes once again.

Nya runs into Jay's arms and doesn't let go while she kisses his cheek. We see Nya saying something into Jay's ears that makes him blush.

"Can you two say 'I love you' somewhere else? We're trying to catch a killer here." Lloyd complained.

Jay smiled as if barely realizing he was still here.

"Sorry but I got to go and so does Nya. We'll see you probably after dinnertime. Bye!" Jay said while leaving the room with Nya.

"I swear if he lays a finger on her..." Kai whispers.

"He won't. You know he won't." I assure him.

"He better not." Kai grits his teeth and leaves the room.

"We will leave so you can rest." Zane calmly says.

I nod. Trying not to make a argument. Even now my head is feeling light headed.

As they leave the room. I lay back on my bed and drift off to sleep.

Jenna (POV)

I was at a street full of objects. Typical.

Some were holding hands. Talking. Or just in a hurry.

I looked around to find my next prey. Not one of these objects have intrested me. There not special. Just as I was about to leave. Down the street was an object. No more than 17.

He had messy brown hair. His eyes as black as coal. No one looked at him. No one got close to him. I smiled. A eerie smile.

I walked up to him. Just three feet apart.

"Do you need anything!?" his rough voice scowls at me.

"Nothing much. You want to grab a soda? I'll pay." I say casually shrugging my shoulders.

He eyed me as if I had something up my sleeve. In a way I do. But not what he expects at least.

"Who are you? I've haven't seen you around here." He says clearly not trying to hide is deep voice.

"I've never been here before. I just moved." I declare looking straight at his cold eyes.

_Not true...but not a lie either..._

"Your hot and you got some killer looks too." his smile growing.

_Oh, I have way more than the killer looks, I have a killer personality as well..._

"So do you come with me or are you going to keep glaring at people?" I whimper. I thought it was a terrible act for a whimper. But either way I got his attention.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'll leave you now to my awesome writing! Love you all who comment! Comment and review!**

Jenna (POV) Me and my object sat at a small table by the window. The restaurant was dimly lit. It had sleak brown chairs and tables. It had black floor that gave the room a dark aura but beautiful sight.

Not many objects were here. A waiter came by and asked us for our order. Like I said, I bought the object and myself a coke.

"So what's your name anyways?" I ask.

"Higgins."

When he told me his name I almost laughed. But, I just gave him a simple smile.

"What's yours?"

"Rachel." I respond.

It's better for no one to know my name. If he lives, which won't happen. He will go running around telling the other objects who I am and what's my name. I can't let that happen.

At that moment the waiter brought us our drinks. Told us 'Enjoy' and left.

"Where do you live?" he asks taking a sip.

"How about I invite you to my house? My parents won't mind, I assure you. How about we meet at the same place I found you, in the street." I offer.

_I offer you your death..._

"You're pretty brave taking someone you barely know to your house, but either way, I'll take your offer. When can I go to your house Rachel?" he questions.

_On the contrary, you are the brave one here. Taking up on a offer from a killer..._

"How about today?"

"Its agreed then, what time?"

"At ten at night, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." he leans back on the chair. "We're going to have one wild night, if you know what I mean." he winks.

I smile and take a sip.

_Oh we_ _will, but the one that will enjoy it is me, not you. I'm not the one that will be bleeding to death.._

Cole (POV) I'm in the table eating. Well, forced to eat actually.

"Come on Cole, you need to eat." Lloyd whines.

"But, I'm not hungry." I complain.

Nya gets my hair and pulls it.

"Ah!" I scream.

"Eat!" she yells.

I get my spoon and drink the chicken soup.

"Who knew the leader can be so scared of a girl!" Kai laughs.

I roll my eyes.

"Come on Cole eat! It's about to be ten p.m.! We've been doing this for at least and hour and you barely drank half of your soup!" Jay complains.

I blush slightly. Knowing I have barely eating anything. But I don't feel like eating. I'm not hungry.

It's the third time I wake up from the whole day and all I want is to go to sleep again. This isn't like me, being lazy. But, I haven't done no training so my body has been slow these past few hours. I have to do something for my body not to be like this.

"Can I go back to sleep? And can I start training again tomorrow?" I curiously ask.

"I am sorry but you can't. You won't go on any missions or training in a few days." Sensei tells me.

"What!?" I yell in surprise and stand up.

The moment I do, I fall straight to the floor.

"Ah!" I scream in pain as soon as the hard wood floor touches my body and wound.

Black spots dance before my very eyes. I blink rapidly to get rid off them, but only tears come out.

Kai and Zane both grab my arms to help me stand up.

"Stupid! Why did you do that for?!" Kai yells at me.

Even though he is right next to me, it sounds if he's miles and miles away.

My visions blurs and I force myself to stay awake.

"Stay awake." I wanted to yell at myself but it barely came out as a whisper.

"What did he say?" I hear Nya voice ask.

"I do not know but we must take him to his bed." Zane tells someone. Or was it Kai? I have no idea.

I blink my tears off with no success. The pain in my wound has reappeared once more.

Someone said something and I felt my legs trying to move so I could walk. For a moment I actually thought I was going to stay awake...I black out.

Jenna (POV) As I walk through the street, there isn't an object in sight.

When I got home, Garmadon was waiting for me at my room. He was furious, typical. I told him I found someone I wanted to kill. He got mad at me because of that. Saying death isn't a game. But, to me is a game I dont want to end.

Ever since I started killing at age 12. Death has been a game to me. Every disemboweling body a point. Every last breath a new level.

He also got mad at me for leaving. At broad daylight.

I convinced him so he can let me go outside more and kill Higgins.

So here I am now, walking through the street trying to find the object. In my pockets I have my two daggers and gloves. That's all I need to end the life of an object.

I hear a noise at the back of me. But before I turn around two arms wrap around my waist.

"Shh it's me, Higgins." he whispers at my ear.

"Can you let go of me?" I ask politely even though I want to rip his throat out. Which clearly I am, soon.

"No Rachel. I told you we were going to have a wild night." his deep voice echoes in the quiet, empty dark street.

"I know but can you let go of me?" I ask again, hiding my annoyance.

"No. Your mine tonight. All mine." he says while kissing me in the neck.


End file.
